Garnet vs Little Mac
=choose your fighters!= Player 1 chooses garnet Player 2 chooses little mac LET THE MATCH BEGIN! =pre-fight= Thousands upon thousands of people were hollering and cheering, watching a nail biting battle between mike Tyson and little mac! Little Mac did nothing but focus on his opponent and keep punching. Meanwhile, Pearl: Amythest, don't let it escape! Amythest: yeesh pearl, I'm not! Pearl was always cautious when it came to capturing corrupted gems, especially centipeedles Garnet: I got it... Garnet jumped behind the centipeedle, grabbed it, and threw it, making it go straight into the arena little mac was at. Garnet, let's go, team The 3 went into the building, instantly seeing the poofed gem Amythest: pfft, to easy! Garnet grabbed and started walking off, when suddenly, a voice stopped her in her tracks Little mac: HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE AND RUIN MY FIGHT! YOUR GOING DOWN! garnet looked back to see little mac get into a fighting position Pearl: garnet, your not really thinking... Garnet: don't worry pearl, I'll make sure this won't last to long Amythest: yeah garnet! Mash him UP! Garnet walked over to little Mac Garnet: come on, show me what you got... HERE WE GO! =fight= Little mac ran over to garnet, throwing 2 hits at her, both of them missing, garnet quickly punched little mac making him fall to the floor Garnet: tsk, tsk, try harder sweetie... This made little mac furious! He got up, and then hit garnet around 5 times, he then ended his punching spree by delivering a devastating upper punch, making garnet go back a bit Pearl gasped in fear while amythest watched cautiously Garnet: hey, that's not that bad! However... Garnet clutched her fists Garnet: let me show you a friend of mine! Garnet got out her gauntlets, hitting little mac so hard that he basically FLEW to the other side of the arena Garnet: what did I tell you pearl? Easy! Garnet unfused into sapphire and ruby Sapphire: you were really brave, ruby Ruby blushed a little Ruby: I-it was nothing... Unknown to the two of them, a smash ball appeared behind them, floating over to where little mac was. Little mac: h-heh, just in time.. Little mac punched the smash ball, turning into big mac! Pearl: ah! WATCH OUT! ruby: huh? WOAH! Big mac roared and threw a punch downwards, separating the ground between ruby and sapphire Sapphire: ruby n-! Big mac quickly grabbed sapphire and holded her in the air Ruby started to tear up in fear and anger Ruby: HEY, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Big mac started to laugh at ruby Ruby jumped onto his foot, going into full flame Big mac hollered out and dropped sapphire, blowing on his foot to make the burning pain go away He roared in anger and punches ruby, making her fly to the other side of the arena Sapphire: RUBY NO! Sapphire ran to big mac, going into a full freeze, surrounding big mac in cold ice Sapphire ran to ruby, helping her up The two heard a horrible yell, as the ice covering big mac started to crack Sapphire: a-are you ready? Ruby: born ready! And with that, the ice broke, revealing a full time angry big mac And who did he see? Garnet, back together. Garnet: last time we met you were a little smaller, weren't you? Big mac growled at her as pearl covered her eyes in deep fear. Big mac ran at garnet and elbowed her, breaking her visors Garnet: someone's cranky! Big mac threw a punch, but garnet quickly caught it Garnet: maybe we should take this OUTSIDE! and just like that, while keeping hold of big mac's hand, garnet jumped up and through the ceiling, the two both high in the sky Garnet: let's finish this! The two pulled their arms back, and then, their hands collided... ... Pearl: what's going on up there!? And just then garnet dropped down from the hole in the ceiling, carrying little mac's bloody body The entire crowd cheered, what a show! Everybody enjoyed it! Well, almost everybody... Pearl: WHAT WERE YOU DOING!? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, OR WORSE, SHATTERED!?!?!?! Amythest: pearl, can you please stop being a nervous lervus? Garnet: yeah pearl, we had fun! The 3 warped back to the temple, where steven was watching breakfasts friends Steven: the gems are back! Steven ran down to them Steven: what happened? Garnet: oh not much She looked at the camera and winked K.O! =results= The winner is: garnet!